Darkness Within
by Celeste Crilay
Summary: Shizuo had felt the precense of that damn louse for a month now. He knew the Slayer was following him but every time he tried to find him, Izaya was never there. Izaya, though, was always there. (Yeaaaah... I suck at descriptions XD)
1. Chapter 1

The bottle blond pushed his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose, scowling as he walked alongside his Sire, Tom. He felt himself growing angrier by the second as a scent drifted to him, seemingly growing closer and closer. Tom stopped, sensing his Childe's distress, and glanced back at Shizuo.

"Hey, Shizuo, you seem tense," the older Vampyre noted, fully turning around to face the blond. "What's bugging you?"

Shizuo shook his head, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it quickly. He took a moment to inhale the cancerous smoke before answering the older Vampyre. "It's nothing. I just smell _it_ again."

The dredlocked man chuckled, turning away from the taller of the two. "Go find him. I know how much you enjoy the blood of a Slayer."

Grunting softly, Shizuo dropped his cigarette to the ground, crushing it beneath his foot. "You know I hate violence, Tom."

However, even as he uttered those words, Shizuo took off into an alleyway. He turned the corner and strode through a Portal quickly, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips. He wasn't going back to Tom this time without the blood of that Slayer coating his lips.

* * *

Izaya stood along the edge of the building, gazing down upon the Vampyres who strode through the dark streets of Ikebukuro as if it was nothing. The raven-haired man glared down at the blonde, not understanding why he was wearing sunglasses at night. He shook his head, dismissing the thought as he watched them approach the building he stood on.

"Stupid brute," he muttered under his breath, watching as the blonde Vampyre took out a cigarette.

These were the times he wished he had hearing as advanced as his prey. He saw that the two Vampyres were speaking, but he could only catch fragments of the sentences. Izaya frowned lightly and shifted his body so he could jump down on the ledge below him, aiming to get closer to the monster he had been hunting for the past month.

"...blood of a Slayer."

The raven froze his movement, knowing he had to have been caught. His eyes widened as he forced his heart beat to slow, his breathing quieting so much it was barely there. He had to stay quiet, unnoticed. The Vampyres may have been able to teleport but as a Slayer, Izaya couldn't. He couldnt escape easily from his perch. He couldn't move for the fear- no, Slayers didn't fear anything- for the _chance_ of being caught. He stayed frozen in his spot until he saw the blond Vampyre disappear into the Portal. Izaya felt his eyes drift back down to the brown-haired man, not letting himself relax with that monster in sight.

"You know, you may have fooled Shizuo, but you can't fool me. I know what you're _really_ after."

Izaya blinked, noticing the Vampyre wasn't on the ground anymore. He scowled lightly, whipping out his silver switch blade as he turned around to face the Vampyre. Tom let a friendly smile grace his features, holding out his hands as if to say that he was no threat to the Slayer. Izaya, knowing that this monster would always be a threat, pointed the switch blade at Tom. The raven's hand was steady, his gaze set on the brunette in front of him. The Vampyre just chuckled softly, slowly lowering his hands.

"No matter what you think of me, I am not here to harm you," Tom said, a smirk slipping to his face momentarily."Izaya."

The Slayer narrowed his eyes, reaching into his pocket slowly for his Holy Water. He gripped the bottle firmly as he stared at the Vampyre in front of him. He stepped closer to Tom, attempting to keep a distance from the edge now that he was not alone on the roof.

"How do you know my name?"

Tom waved his hand. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're after Shizuo. I'd like to warn you of what you're getting yourself into, Slayer."

Izaya tightened his grip on the bottle but slowly lowered his switch blade. His interest was peaked greatly, never having known a Vampyre to willingly give out information on another of his kind. Was this Vampyre really about to give him information on his own Childe, a monster he had Sired with his own blood? The raven stood up straight, shoving his hand back into the pocket of his fur-lined jacket.

"Tell me then, what it is I am getting into, Vampyre."

* * *

The night air drifted around the Vampyre as he exited the convenience store. He opened his new pack of cigarettes, placing once between his lips and lighting it as he strode along the sidewalk. The stench of that Slayer was everywhere. It was as if he was all around Shizuo, but the blond knew this was impossible. Slayers never had that kind of ability. It was against their Code, or some shit like that, for one of their own to have any Supernatural blood coursing through their veins. The blond grimaced, shaking his head at the thought before he caught a strong whiff of the Slayer's scent. Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

"So, your name is Shizu-chan~, is it?"

The voice seemed to come from beside his ear, but when Shizuo whipped around, there was no one beside him. The Vampyre growled, looking around for the flea. When he saw no one around, he visibly relaxed, standing back up normally. The blond let out a sigh, crushing the cigarette beneath his foot before shoving another between his lips.

"Damn louse," he murmured, adjusting his sunglasses as he walked away from the store.

* * *

Izaya let out a chuckle, watching the brute from his perch on the convenience store roof. Izaya knew that he had successfully evaded him once he had begun to walk away. His smirk grew into a grin as the Vampyre left his sight. Some Vampyres, no matter how old, obviously did not have the common sense to search more than just by looking.

"Tom really shouldn't be a Vampyre," he said, slowly getting to his feet. "He would make a great ally."

Izaya jumped down from the roof, landing on his feet with practiced ease. The raven stood up straight, his hands firmly placed in his pockets as he began to walk to his home. The information he had gathered from the older Vampyre bounced around his brain as he walked, his footsteps soundless in the night air. This chase was going to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya stepped out of his apartment, pulling up his hood to cover his face as he locked his door. His feet carried him out of the building and he popped his earbuds into his ears, turning up the volume on his Ipod as loud as it would go. He needed a distraction from his hunt. The past week nothing he had done to piss off the Vampyre had worked. None of the tricks Tom had given him, none of the information he had gathered on Shizuo Heiwajima had managed to help Izaya in his hunt to kill the Vampyre. Maybe sparring with his old partner would ease his mind. Sure, Shinra seemed to not be a very good fighter, but give him a scaple, and the sweet man turned into a monster.

Sometimes Shinra frightened even Izaya during those times.

Not like the raven would ever admit to that, though.

Izaya shook away those thoughts, focusing instead on his surroundings as music blasted into his ears. He watched as the humans swirled around him, happily oblivious to the monsters that roamed these streets at night. Once the sun set, these humans stood no chance. That was why Izaya and Shinra protected Ikebukuro. To keep these ungrateful humans safe.

The raven frowned, choosing to immerse himself in the music to push any thoughts of the creatures of the night from his mind. He just needed to get to Shinra's office and release some built up stress. The overly happy Slayer was always happy to see Izaya, even if the raven didn't feel the same. Izaya glanced around one last time before gluing his eyes to the ground. Sure, this may not he been the best idea, especially for a Slayer, but Izaya was tired. Sick and tired of hunting that annoying brute.

Izaya found himself scowling at the thought of the blond and quickened his pace in order to make it to Shinra's. He hurried along the sidewalk, not slowing until he looked up and saw the building Shinra lived in. Izaya felt himself relax as he stepped toward the building. Relaxing wasn't the right thing for him to do.

A heavy hand clamped down on Izaya's upper arm. Izaya growled, pulling out his switch blade in an attempt to protect himself.

"There you are, flea. I've been looking for you."

Shizuo had a dark grin covering his face as he grabbed Izaya's wrist, squeezing it hard. Izaya's blade fell to the ground with a clatter. The raven growled, jerking at the Vampyre's grasp, but he knew there was no use in doing so once he saw the Portal.

_I'm going to die tonight, and I never even got a chance to play with this monster,_ Izaya thought.

He felt his consciousness slipping as the darkness enveloped them. Izaya gritted his teeth, forcing his eyes to stay open. He would not show weakness to this monster. He could.. not... show... Izaya felt his eyes flutter closed, his mind clouding over as Shizuo hefted him up into his arms, carrying the Slayer bridal-style through the Portal.

* * *

The Vampyre stepped into his apartment, glancing around to make sure no one had been in. It smelled as clean as usual, no sign of the scent of any other being present. He grunted, shifting Izaya's weight in his arms, and carefully made his way into his bedroom, having to kick the door open because of the passed-out Slayer. Shizuo set the raven on his bed, moving back to get a better look at the man who had been chasing him the past month or so. The Slayer seemed peaceful when asleep, more so than Shizuo would have expected.

If he had, you know, thought about that.

Which.

He hadn't.

At all.

Shizuo coughed awkwardly, running his eye along the Slayer's thin figure. After so long of simply smelling Izaya, he hadn't pictured him to be so... delicious looking. The blond shook his head, turning on his heel and leaving the bedroom quickly. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the couch. He might as well wait for the Slayer to wake. There was no use going out tonight. Shizuo had already gotten what he wanted.

~.~.~.~

**_Hey, Celeste here! Sorry about the short chapter. ^.^" I really want to save the next scene for the next chapter, and there really isn't anything else to add to this chapter, so I decided to just leave it off here! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Byez~!_**

**_~~~Celeste~~~_**


End file.
